


A glimpse into the youthful past

by Moonlit_dewdrops



Category: mod - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_dewdrops/pseuds/Moonlit_dewdrops
Summary: Juniors activate a strange relic in the library which projects them back in time and have to witness their Senior flirting with beloved Hanguang-jun
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136
Collections: The Untamed family Short fics





	A glimpse into the youthful past

**Author's Note:**

> A lighthearted story to help my readers recover from the angst that's been happening in my stories so far :D
> 
> ALSO this is important as well
> 
> I've decided to make each "chapter" story in my work Untamed one shots/short stories into individual stories that I'll add to a collection, so don't be alarmed if you see that work being deleted and the chapters being reposted!

“Lan Jingyi, what did you do?” Jin Ling glares at his friend from where he was sitting up from the floor. Sizhui helps Zizhen to his feet and looks around in confusion.

“Nothing!” Lan Jingyi says indignantly. “We’re still in Cloud Recesses, aren’t we?”

“Something feels different,” Sizhui blinks. “Why are there disciples here wearing Lan robes but with different colors?”

“What?” Jin ling scowls and looks around. Sizhui was right. Cloud Recesses seemed a lot more crowded than usual.

“Is that your uncle? And Senior Wei?” Ouyang Zizhen points with his hand. Sizhui looks over and he can see that it was them. Except they looked a lot younger and Wei WuXian didn’t have Mo Xuanyu’s face.

“That lady with them…,” Sizhui begins quietly.

“My  _ mother _ ,” Jin Ling’s voice is quiet and strained.

“She’s pretty,” Jingyi says dreamily which led to him being hit on the shoulder by Jin Ling.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

“Don’t go gawking at my mother!”

“She looks the same age as us!”

“Does that make it okay?! Gross!”

“Guys...I think we went back in time. Jingyi must have activated some weird spell with that talisman he found,” Ouyang Zizhen says.

“That can explain a lot of things,” Jingyi agrees, rubbing his arm where Jin Ling had hit it.

“It doesn’t seem like anyone noticed us or has seen us. Several disciples passed by us without even sparing a glance and you two aren’t wearing Gusu Lan robes,” Sizhui comments.

“I don’t think they  _ can _ see us,” Jin Ling interjects. “I think we’re only seeing...a vision of the past. We didn’t actually get sent back. A mysterious talisman doesn’t have the spiritual energy to do something  _ that _ powerful.”

“Guys, the scenery is changing,” Sizhui blinks rapidly as everything around them seems to shift and morph.

Wei WuXian and Lan Wangji are in the library pavilion. 

“Senior Wei really did get punished to copy the rules constantly,” Jingyi comments.

“Of course. Why would he lie about that?” Zizhen replies. 

“He wouldn’t,” Sizhui chuckles.

“Oh my stars, is that a p-,” Jin Ling slaps his hand over Jingyi’s mouth before he can finish his sentence.

“How shameless can he be?” Jin Ling wrinkles his nose in disgust, but he can’t help but let out a smug smile.

“Poor Hanguang-jun,” Zizhen whispers.

“Hanguang-jun really told him to piss off,” Jingyi chortles, laughing loudly.

“How did they come to be married when Hanguang-jun barely tolerated him back then?” Sizhui shakes his head. 

“A lot of things must have changed between them,” Zizhen sighs. “Hanguang-jun must have spent all those years mourning him.”

The scene changes again. 

“Lan Zhan, come drink with me,” A young version of Wei WuXian tugs on the sleeve of a younger Lan Wangji. The scene had changed from the outside of Cloud Recesses to the setting of one of the rooms in the Gusu guest quarters. There is white wine jars and peanut shells scattered all over the table. Younger Wei WuXian had stuck a talisman onto Lan Wangji’s back and the juniors can only stare as Lan Wangji sits down and takes the cup of alcohol from Wei WuXian.

“Is he doing that against his will?” Zizhen whispers

“There’s absolutely no way a measly talisman can control  _ the _ Hanguang-jun,” Jingyi says loudly. 

“And there’s no way Hanguang-jun would willingly break the rules,” Sizhui interjects, but then tilts his head to dwell on those words. He had seen him bring wine to Senior Wei many times. Neither Lan Qiren nor Lan Xichen complained about it anymore as long as he was the only one who consumed it.

“He can only take one cup of alcohol?” Jin Ling snorts as he sees Lan Wangji pass out with his head on the table. Wei WuXian helps Lan Wangji to the bed.

“Hey, Lan Zhan, your forehead ribbon is crooked.” Jingyi and Sizhui exchange shocked looks with their mouths gape opened as Wei WuXian reaches for Lan Wangji’s forehead ribbon. 

“ _ He called him by his birth name AND tried to touch his ribbon?!” _ Jin Ling mouths to them in utter disbelief. Even Jin Ling knew the significance of the ribbon now. Especially after a rather awkward situation he had gotten himself in with Lan Sizhui when he had been in the same situation as Wei WuXian: sneaking alcohol into Cloud Recesses.

“Senior Wei really is so capable,” Zizhen says, his voice in awe.

“You mean, he is  _ bold _ and  _ reckless _ ,” Jin Ling comments loudly. “Hanguang-jun clearly finds him annoying. How in the  _ world _ is he married to him now?’

“Keep watching and find out,” Jingyi replies. 

“The Xuanwu cave! Look!” Zizhen says in a hushed voice. Lan Wangji is passing spiritual energy to a feverish Wei WuXian, humming a song to him. 

“This is...the song Hanguang-jun wrote for Senior Wei!” Sizhui exclaims, recognizing the soft melody.

“Lan Zhan...what is the name?” Wei WuXian asks in a raspy voice.

The juniors lean in, their eyes wide with excitement. 

“WangXian.” 

Zizhen squeals loudly and Jin Ling elbows him in response. They continue watching each of the moments Wei WuXian and Lan Wangji went through. It was almost like watching a play. The Sunshot campaign, fighting side by side, Lan Wangji with his sword and Wei WuXian with his infamous flute. Then there was the rain scene.

“If one day I do end up fighting with them, I rather fight with you,” Wei WuXian says from on his horse. Jingyi chokes back a cry and Jin Ling can feel something in his eyes but he wipes it away furiously.

“If I am to die, I would rather be killed by you, that would be worth it,” Wei WuXian finishes. Zizhen starts bawling into Jin Ling’s shoulders and this time, the young Jin didn’t move away. He only stares, feeling confused at the scene that had just occurred. Jingyi grabs Zizhen and they both bawl into each other's arms, crying so loudly that Jin Ling finally gives them a scowl of annoyance. Sizhui is quiet, but Jin Ling can see him trembling. 

The Nightless City battle was not something Jin Ling wanted to watch. He did not want to see his mother’s death. It may only rekindle the burning resentment for Wei WuXian that he had buried months ago. But the scene does not show it. Instead, it shows Wei WuXian’s death, with Lan Wangji clinging desperately to his hand, despite his arms bleeding from a wound. Then Wei WuXian shakes his hand off and he is gone.

There were only brief flashes of scenes with Lan Wangji after that. Him healing in the Cold Pond cave, him playing Inquiry, him playing with a small child that Sizhui immediately recognizes as his younger self, him feeding the rabbits. When Wei WuXian is resurrected, the juniors turn their full attention on the future couple once again. Their adventures were only getting more and more interesting.

“So my Jiujiu was  _ right _ about that time he thought he was Wei WuXian,” Jin Ling says as he watches his uncle interrogate Wei WuXian.

“Your Jiujiu was harsh to him,” Jingyi mutters. “He knows Senior Wei is scared of dogs and yet…,” Jin Ling frowns at the scene where Fairy was menacing Wei WuXian, feeling emotions of both anger and disappointment inside him. He no longer hated Wei WuXian  _ now _ but how would he have reacted back then if Jiang Cheng had actually revealed his brother’s true identity to him?

“He knew it was Wei WuXian, but he never told anyone. Even though he just threatened to capture Wen Ning and execute them together,” Zizhen points out.

“I understand why he was angry...we all know what Sect leader Jiang went through,” Sizhui murmurs, but there is uncertainty in his eyes.

“Jin Ling,you were bold enough to  _ lie _ to your uncle,” Jingyi says gleefully. “Despite him threatening to break your legs every single day.” Jin Ling’s cheeks flush red.

“T-that’s because I thought Wei WuXian...well wasn’t really Wei WuXian and just Mo Xuanyu,” He says defensively.

“You weren’t exactly fond of Mo Xuanyu either.”

“What kind of person do you take me for?” Jin Ling snaps irritably. “He saved my life so I repaid it.”

“Even when you found out his identity, you didn’t hold it against him for long,” Sizhui smiles tenderly at him. Jin Ling ducks his head and nods.

“ _ Look _ ,” Jingyi hisses at them. They return their eyes back on the memories playing before them.

“Let’s go, I’ll carry you,” Hanguang-jun is saying. Jin Ling makes a face while Jingyi and Zizhen jump up and down with glee.

“Hanguang-jun is carrying him on his back!” Zizhen squeals.

  
  
  
  


“And got drunk  _ again _ !” Jingyi adds.

“He stole chickens...and vandalized…,” Sizhui whispers.

“Our Hanguang-jun really is quite different with Senior Wei,” Jingyi says in awe. Jin Ling rolls his eyes.

“Indeed he is,” Sizhui agrees. “I never would have thought he’d end up breaking so many rules for one man.”

“I thought bringing Senior Wei alcohol was as far as he’d go,” Jin Ling mutters.

“And spicy chicken wings,” Lan Jingyi sighs out of jealousy. 

“You can’t even  _ eat _ spicy food!” Jin Ling crosses his arms.

“But I love my meat!” Jingyi retorts back. 

The rest of what they saw had already been experienced by them: Yi City, Burial Mounds, Lotus Pier. The Golden Core reveal hit them like a brick. Jin Ling was trembling the entire time Wen Ning was speaking; his friends didn’t know if it was out of fear? Anger? Confusion? 

“Oh, so  _ that’s _ what happened at Guanyin Temple!” Zizhen exclaims. “I know you two told Jingyi and everything, but seeing it like this…”

“Why are those two leaving one another? I don’t understand it!” Jingyi complains loudly. “We should find Senior Wei and bring him back!” He declares loudly. 

“Good luck with that,” Jin Ling snorts. “He’s probably miles away on some mountaintop by now. Do you know how long it’s been since he’s left? Almost three months!”

“But Hanguang-jun sends him letters and he sends them to us too,” Zizhen points out.

“What are you suggesting? That we  _ run away _ and try to find him?”

“It’s not running away,” Jingyi protests. “It’s an adventure!”

“Without adult supervision, it’s considered running away.”

“It is  _ not _ . How many times have we gone on night hunts just the four of us?” Zizhen huffs. 

“ _ Well _ ,” Jin Ling snaps. “I’m the Jin sect leader. I can’t be away from LanLing for too long.”

“It’s okay, Jin Ling. We’ll just go without you,” Jingyi smirks.

“You-! Okay fine! I can put someone else in charge...temporarily. Jin Chan is good at leading things when I’m not here. All of us will go together.” As he speaks, the vision of the mountain fades away from them and they’re back in the Library pavilion.

“This will be our greatest adventure!” Zizhen says excitedly. Sizhui, exchanging a look with his friends smiles and couldn’t agree more. 

  
  
  



End file.
